


Подделка

by Fox_Thom



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2180547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Thom/pseuds/Fox_Thom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Родители воспитывают Джима достаточно уравновешенным ребёнком.<br/>Только вот что-то идёт не так.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Подделка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Forging](https://archiveofourown.org/works/627701) by [Cathryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathryn/pseuds/Cathryn). 



Папа не воспринимает это всерьёз.

Он проверяет в шкафу и за дверью спальни каждую ночь, когда Джим протестует оставаться один в своей комнате, но делает это с той лёгкой усмешкой взрослых, означающей, что _ему же шесть и он не поймёт, почему я смеюсь над ним_. Джим всё прекрасно понимает. Он знает, что означает эта ухмылка и знает, что под его кроватью что-то есть.

Но папа не проверяет под кроватью. Он видит лишь пустоту каждый раз, когда Джим пытается сказать ему, что там, там, _оно где-то там_. Поэтому он оставляет сына одного в его спальне, с приоткрытой дверью, чтобы свет из прихожей попадал в комнату; будто это может что-то изменить.

По крайней мере, это помогает Джиму проснуться. Засыпать в своей постели было бы очень, очень глупо.

Вместо этого он пытается спать в школе, потому что школа бесполезна и мальчик знает уже всё, что им рассказывает учитель. И именно из-за этого у него иногда возникают проблемы.

Мама забивает свою голову всякой чепухой из телевизора, чей шум, который слышно через открытую дверь, будит Джима. Она покупает ночник и оставляет для папы, чтобы тот поставил его у сына в комнате перед сном:  
\- Так он сможет видеть, что ты делаешь.  
А затем она уходит на работу.

 

Единственный доступный выход находится рядом с кроватью Джима, зажатой в угол комнаты. Сначала мальчик чувствует триумф; _теперь-то_ папа увидит, _теперь-то_ он убедится, что Джим прав. Теперь он начнёт воспринимать его всерьёз.

Но, как только папа приседает на пол рядом с кроватью Джима, нахмурившись и продолжая возиться с упаковкой от ночника, дикий ужас поселяется в животе мальчика, и он понимает, что где-то допустил ошибку. Он знает, что под кроватью не его вещи.

\- Па… - начинает Джим, но прежде, чем он говорит что-нибудь ещё, прежде, чем мужчина поднимает глаза, что-то хватает папу и утаскивает под кровать.

Крики продолжаются ещё долго.

Тишина, наступившая после этого, ужасает.

Хуже всего - шаркающие звуки, после того, как что-то выползает из под кровати. Оно выглядит как папа, но Джим-то лучше знает, чему стоит доверять.

Чудовище встаёт и потягивается, позволяя новой форме осесть, а затем поворачивается лицом к Джиму. Прекрасное сходство. За исключением одной детали – неправильный рот. Джим никогда не видел у людей рот, искривившийся в хищном оскале. Мальчик, прижавшись спиной к стене, пытаясь быть как можно дальше от кровавой бойни/резни, теперь вдруг выпрямился. Он не собирается вести себя, как добыча.

\- Ты убило его, - сказал он.

Чудовище улыбнулось, подавшись вперёд, облокотившись руками о колени. Как и рот, улыбка была неправильной. Должно быть, у него было очень много зубов.

\- Ты умный мальчик, Джим, - ответило оно, - поэтому я расскажу тебе маленький секрет.

Его голос понизился до чего-то мягкого, почти сладкого.

\- Люди умирают, - сказало чудовище. – Вот что они делают.

Джим поднял глаза на него. Он снова смотрел на него сверху вниз.

 

В коридоре раздался звук открывшейся двери. Мама вернулась домой пораньше.

Монстр широко улыбнулся, подмигнул Джиму, а затем встал и покинул комнату.

В это время мальчик взял подушки, чтобы не слышать криков.


End file.
